


Not all dreams are nightmares

by Pergaytorycaspargaytiondean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love at First Sight, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 22:30:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6096034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pergaytorycaspargaytiondean/pseuds/Pergaytorycaspargaytiondean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A watch that counts down from when you will meet your soul mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not all dreams are nightmares

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My best friend anna](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+best+friend+anna), [thephanwich](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thephanwich/gifts).



It was your 18th birthday . You got lost in the partying and fun . You hadn't checked your soul mate watch in a few weeks but caught a glimpse when you were grabbing a drink from the fridge. "What the...." 4 days "AHHHHHH" you screamed . In the year 2052 everyone had one , it was a common baby shower gift actually.Your friend ran into the kitchen to see what the hell was the matter. "What?!?!?" She yelled . "4 days , 4 FUCKING DAYS." "OH SHIT " she yelled back. Suddenly the room went black. You had a tendency to faint when shit got real.  
The next morning you woke up in your bed in a tight ass dress. You fumbled into the kitchen and made yourself breakfast . Then a terrible thought crossed your mind. You never realised it before but this meant that the guy you were with wasn't your soul mate at all .You called h up . "Hey babe " you said . A voice came from the other end saying "hi" . "Well I'm gonna just cut to the chase here" , you said " I recently noticed that my soul watch has about 3 days counting down on it, I've been dating you for 6 months now but it never crossed my mind that you weren't my soul mate, I think it's time we end things."."yeah , I guess that makes sense ."  
You went to work , as much as you hated to admit it , you were a striper. You worked at a club called the Kitty cat Corale . Dumb ass name right ? Well anyway you really needed the money and it was a somewhat easy job, once you got used to riding old douche bags. Before you new it there was 6 hours counting down on your clock . You were doing your act when some dick grabbed your legs . This caused you to trip and land into someone's arms . "Hey, doucebag " you heard from the stranger . "You alright, sugar?" You heard this hero say. You finally opens your eyes and DAMN. His rippling muscles showed through his plaid shirt . You looked right into his majestic, spring green eyes .You saw a bright purple light come out of both of your watches . He grabbed his to see what was up.  
The watch read "soul mate found " . So did yours . They instantly magnetized together and formed the shape of a heart . "Ummm" he said trying to think of a thing to say . You stopped him by touching your lips to his . It was the best feeling in the world . Magicial in a way.  
"I'm Dean" he says . "I'm Y/N" you say back . " would you like to go out with me?" He asks "Fuck yeah!" You say "my kind of girl " responds Dean .

**Author's Note:**

> <3


End file.
